Destiny Hearts II
|director = Tetsuya Nomura|genre = Action role-playing|modes = Single-player}} (Japanese: デスティニーハーツII Hepburn: Desutinīhātsu II) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and Cartoon Network. Plot 2 years after Destiny Hearts: Chain of Memories, Muto, Porky, and Daffy continue their journey to search for King Bug Bunny, Sakura, and Maku across new and old worlds and then come across the Dicords and Forgottens, and Organization XIV, lead by Vemnas. Gameplay Worlds and Characters Cast Japanese * Megumi Oohara as Muto, World * Kappei Yamaguchi as Bugs Bunny * Wataru Takagi as Daffy Duck * as Maku * as Sakura *Naomi Kusumi as Scooby-Doo *Toshiharu Sakurai as Shaggy Rogers *Rica Matsumoto as Ash Ketchum (Satoshi) English * Kyle Hebert as Muto * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Josh Grelle as Maku * Veronica Taylor as Sakura * Rachael MacFarlane as Eris * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr. * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake, Blossom, Frankie Foster * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone * Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum * Michele Knotz as Misty, Jessie * Bill Rogers as Brock * Lisa Ortiz as Lisa * Amy Birnbaum as Molly Hale * Dan Green as Entei, Professor Hale * Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak, James, Meowth * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet ** Charlyne Yi as Ruby ** Erica Luttrell as Sapphire * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl * Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli * Shelby Rabara as Peridiot * Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe * Yuri Lowenthal as Shu * Sam Riegel as Jiro * Michelle Ruff as Kluke * Cindy Robinson as Zola * Melissa Fahn as Bouquet * Robert Martin Klein as Marumaro * Tara Platt as Cynthia * David DeLuise as Coop Cooplowski * Steve Blum as Jamie * Mona Marshall as Kiva Andru * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Buttercup * Sean Marquette as Mac * Keith Furgenson as Bloo, Captain * Phil LaMarr as Wilt, Hero, Samurai Jack * Candi Milo as Coco, Purple puppy * Tom Kenny as Eduardo * Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as World * Andrew Francis as Lin Chung * Brian Drummond as Jumpy Ghostface, HighRoller * Kelly Sheridan as Mystique Sonia * Ian James Corlett as Mighty Ray, Commander ApeTrully * Adrian Petriw as Woo the Wise * John DiMaggio as the Scotsman * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Issac Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn (Cera's Dad) * Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas Gallery Characters Arashi kingdom hearts oc remade by megra222-d70fxkn.jpg|Muto Kenji (KHIIoc).png|Maku Hiraki (KHIIOC).png|Sakura Kingdom hearts oc likku by liger69-d46wbbk.png|Yuxas, Muto's Forgotten Xemnas KHD.png|Xemnas Eris profile.jpg|Eris Sylvester the Cat.svg-1-.png|Sylvester the Cat mr-e-scooby-doo-mystery-inc-86.3.jpg|Mr. E I can handle a talking dog but a bird is just nonsense.png|Professor Pericles Molly Hale.jpg|Molly Hale 1479076522004.gif|Entei Cynthia (Blue Dragon).jpg|Cynthia WorldRagdoll.jpg|World Di-0101.jpg|World as a Weeble-like policeman Di-0106.jpg|World as a superhero Di-0154.jpg|World as a puppy Levelup char 174x252 maldark-1-.png|Maldark Red Claw Dinosaur.jpg|Red Claw Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud HelmetJasperDP.png|Jasper Highroller8.jpg|High Roller Aku_(1).jpg|Aku 6004e66fd4689706a9cbfbe44aac9fab.jpg|Mystery Inc. Fred_Jones,_Sr..png|Fred Jones Sr. Sheriff_Bronson_Stone.png|Sheriff Bronson Stone Angel_Dynamite.png|Cassidy Willaims (Angel Dynamite) MV5BMjQ1ODg4Nzc5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI2MzgxMDI@._V1_SX1777_CR001777999_AL_-920x584.jpg|Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi Delia.png|Delia Ketchum FHFIF.jpg Samurai jack.png|Samurai Jack Firstsquadshoulders.jpg|First Squad Steven with Shield.png|Steven Universe Pearl New.png|Pearl NewGarnetPose.png|Garnet CitrineYellowQuartz - Amethyst (2).png|Amethyst Blue Dragon (Anime).jpg The-Land-Before-Time-Animated-Adventure-Cartoon.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends Ansem the Wise.png|Ansem the Wise Xigbar.png land_before_time_oc_by_tensaisaiyan-d9p9a2y.png|Muto (Dinosaur Form) Summons Unikitty (character).png|UniKitty Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Washu.jpg|Washu Hakubi Bearstack.jpg|Grizzly, Ice Pear, and Panda Covers Cutscenes /Cutscenes}} Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spin-Offs Category:Square-Enix Category:Cartoon Network Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Pokemon Category:Tenkai Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:Bakugan Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Hero 108 Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Megas XLR Category:Level Up Category:Blue Dragon Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:The Land Before Time Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:We Bare Bears Category:Unikitty! Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas